Tales from the Little Orange Book
by Fester0662
Summary: A series of short stories involving Naruto and various women in the Naruto verse. Step inside to see. May not be what you are thinking and craziness will probably be rampant.


**Tales from the Little Orange Book:**

**Anko**

**Hello those of you who like my writing.**

**This is the beginning of a series of one shots that have been requested from other readers and writers that I did not have time to do but I am working on slowly. It will all be Alternate Universe, so please avoid telling me that the characters wouldn't do or say anything from the manga or animated series. Those that do will be hung by their toenails and flogged with a condor feather.**

**Now the stories that will be appearing will have absolutely nothing in common, will range from serious, to ridiculous and everything in between. If you don't like a particuilar addition, too bad, it won't be changed.**

**Some will have lemons, some will not, and some will be as far from citrus as can be but again...that is because I felt like writing it that way.**

**Do I care about the new/old guidelines of fanfic? FUCK NO!**

**If they delete my stories I can always repost them elsewhere, and inform my fans/friends where they are.**

**Oh a little freebie here...if anyone can guess the person sitting with the watcher correctly, I will grant you to pick the next person that will be with Naruto in some odd/humorous/sexy or other way in the next story.**

**Good luck!**

**As always I own none of the characters in the following stories and am making no profit from this work in any way.**

**Enjoy.**

The bald man sat up straight as he looked towards the entrance to his lair and smiled slightly.

"Hello. I am the watcher. I received your request, and I must say it was strange indeed to me, but since my primary function is to observe the lives of others and what changes they would have, I am willing to grant your request. Understand, I am just an observer…and while you are here then so too will you be…just an observer. The knowledge you gain will be for your eyes only while you are here."

The bald man turned and gestured to the viewing orb in front of him without waiting for an acknowledgement and a picture clarified of the village of Konohagakure, the hidden leaf.

"Now you have requested to see what his life would be like if he had developed feelings for certain females that he had interacted with. While this could be a long and arduous process, you are only interested in the relationship itself and what would be the interaction between the two?"

The watcher glanced askance at the visitor who nodded once and he nodded in return. "Very well…then I will begin this series of observations with your first request."

The watcher stood and with a gesture the viewing orb focused on a familiar blond jinchurikki just waking up for the day.

"What if Uzumaki Naruto developed a relationship with Miturashi Anko?"

O

Naruto blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted then sat slowly up in his bed.

With a yawn he stretched and looked around the room before he scratched his sides and yawned again. "If Anko-sensei keeps running me like that I'll never be able to get out of bed in the mornings because I won't want to."

It had been two years since Naruto had moved into the apartment with the snake mistress and to say it was all surreal would be an understatement.

Anko was strange for sure…but in that time he had gotten used to her idiosyncrasy...though every step felt like a voyage into the twilight zone.

Peeking outside his bedroom door he didn't see or hear the snake user so he crept out towards the bathroom.

While there were many pleasant times with Anko...and Naruto had definitely developed feelings for her, this was one of the things he dreaded every morning.

It had become a morning ritual with them…well her anyway and Naruto hoped this one time she wouldn't…

Naruto rolled his eyes as the ritual cry went out and he felt her hand grasp him through his boxers. "MORNING WOOD!"

The glee in her voice was undeniable and despite how much he hated this...sort of... he wouldn't deny her this simple guilty pleasure. "Good morning Anko-sensei." He said in exasperation, blush firmly on his cheeks as she squeezed and bounced his penis up and down like she was shaking someone's hand.

Anko giggled almost in a girly manner as she jiggled him up and down, a big childlike grin on her face. "Good morning…wood kun." Snicker, Snicker.

Naruto wasn't sure why she enjoyed this so much, and to be honest he didn't mind so much anymore because it actually felt good when she had a hold of him…but since he didn't want to be slaughtered by an angry Anko he never voiced this or tried anything.

Actually there had been many times where he could have returned the favor but didn't because of an earlier incident between them.

**Flashback**

Anko leaned against the wall and grumped at him for a moment. "I had a hard mission ok? I'm entitled to have a few drinks to unwind."

Naruto frowned but gestured around the room at the various clutter. Sake bottles all over the floor and Anko's clothes scattered in much the same manner was rather obvious. Now under normal circumstances it wouldn't appear so bad except it was at least a weeks' worth of clothes and what could easily be seen as a months' worth of sake bottles.

Anko...like Tsunade could put away quite a bit of alcohol. "I know that!" Naruto tried not to whine but failed miserably it seemed. "But do you have to be such a messy drunk? Geez you're just as bad as Baachan!" Actually in all honestly, Tsunade wasn't that bad...mainly because Shizune still cleaned up after her...but that is another story.

Anko smirked but shrugged her shoulders as she stared at him before she answered sarcastically. "Oh waaah!" she replied in a mock babies cry. "Poor Naru-chan can't stand the sight of my clothes on the floor…or is it you don't want to see me in my bra and panties?"

Naruto blushed at this but said nothing for or against that subject. Said drunk stood there in the before mentioned unmentionables, and at one point Naruto could see the obvious camel toe that Anko sported in her skimpy string bikinis and only with immense willpower did he stop the blood from exploding from his nose! Unfortunately being a hormonal teen does not help when a half naked woman is standing in front of you.

Naruto still blushing turned his face away as he continued. "It's not that…it's just…well my apartment was like this most of the time until they burnt it down. It just brings back memories…and not many good ones."

Anko frowned at this and nodded in sympathy for a moment as the teen she took into her home had lost everything that day, and she knew how hard it was to lose everything and have to start over again from scratch.

Despite that though, Anko was a bit drunk, and not above a little pranking much as Naruto was. What better way to help him forget his sadness than a good practical joke at his expense or so her inebriated mind thought.

Putting her hands on her hips Anko sashayed slowly over to Naruto, swinging her hips a lot more then necessary and stopped in front of him with a smirk. "Come on Gaki…you can't honestly say you don't like looking at me can you?"

Naruto began to stammer a response, but with a chuckle she grabbed his hands effectively stopping any protest he may have had. "Come on…don't you want to touch them?" she said in a husky purr that immediately ignited Naruto's blood and his head snapped back to look at her as her hands pulled his until she placed them on her well endowed bosom. "See? That wasn't so bad was it?"

Naruto swallowed hard and tried to ignore the lump in his throat, and the one rising in his pants, making it impossible to speak, and maybe that was the cause of what happened.

The human mind being what it is suddenly snapped focus on the mammary in his shakey grip, and all of Jiraiya's talks about women and the female body came to focus and Naruto did what any red blooded teen male would do…he squeezed. Not once...but twice. The first being the experimental reflex when something new is presented to you. The second being the sexual nature unlocking and that was his downfall.

Anko gasped in surprise at the first squeeze, thighs clamping together as her mouth opened in an o shape. He later would almost swear he thought he saw a blush under her eyes and she looked nervous, until the second squeeze and her eyes opened wide before her lips came together in a hard line and she almost literally slapped the crap out of Naruto.

The blow was so hard he hit the floor, rolled into the wall and had to tighten his muscles up or else he would have had an accident…and at his age that was a big no; no.

Anko was livid as she glared down at him and Naruto finally reached up and held his red cheek as she screamed at the downed boy. "What's wrong with you?"

Naruto not understanding shouted back. "What's wrong with you?"

Anko glared then stabbed a finger at her breasts for emphasis. "You squeezed my tits!"

Naruto blinked at the language but refused to back down. "Well you let me touch them!"

Anko frowned in confusion (Obviously the alcohols' involvement) but then screamed at him again. "I didn't say you could squeeze them!"

Naruto became confused and it showed on his face as obvious as the broadside of a barn and he stammered out. "B..but you put them there…"

This slowed Anko down not at all as he could feel the now oppressive nature of her Ki bearing down on him. "I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD FUCKING SQUEEZE THEM!" She ground out at him through now clenched teeth.

Naruto didn't know what else to say confusion combined with fear made common sense go bye-bye, so his mouth and brain had a head on collision with each other and he babbled without thought. "But…you…me…hands…BOOBIES!" he shouted as he pointed at her breasts.

That was when Naruto discovered that when Anko was one hundred percent serious about something...and pissed...she got very quiet.

"Oh boy you done did it now..." she intoned in almost a whisper and Naruto began to shiver from the frigid sound of her voice. "Now I gots ta beats ya..." she finished with a positive nod of her head.

And that was when the pain started.

**Present**

Naruto STILL twelve months later didn't know why she pounded him like she did. In his mind it still made no sense but he knew that if it did make sense they would fit him with a white jacket with extra long sleeves because he would need it. _Still_ he thought to himself on occasion. _ The rest would be nice I suppose and I could always learn to eat with my feet._

With a slight sigh Naruto agreed with Anko as she continued to play "How do you do?" with his beefy baloney. "Yes…it's morning, yes…I have wood, and could you please let it go so I can piss or are you into golden showers now too?"

Anko frowned up at him before she gave him a good little squeeze almost making him moan. "Come on Gaki…don't you want me to snap into your slim jim?"

Naruto groaned at the joke but looked down at her with a shake of his head. "No. Now please let go…I really do have to piss pretty bad Anko-sensei."

With a chuckle she slowly released him, but not completely until she gave the mushroom cap a pinch with a smirk as he closed his eyes and bit his lip. "Fine…I'll get you when you're asleep."

Naruto sighed…a long suffering sound before he walked towards the bathroom but not before she smacked him heartily on his ass, making him stop in place and she walked to her bedroom giggling. Naruto just sighed again before he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Sadly he knew she meant it even though she hadn't followed through with her threat as yet. While a useless gesture he locked the door before he relieved himself with a groan.

It seemed like it was going to be one of those days.

O

The day progressed as normal...Naruto and his sensei training hard as always with the young shinobi doing the usual...running and avoiding the various projectiles she threw at him...fighting off the various poisons that coated said projectiles, and of course, dodging snakes.

While Naruto would normally have screamed "Screw this! I'm going home!" after his first few practice sessions with her he realized he had gotten much faster, his reflexes had sharpened, and his previously dull danger sense had become considerably heightened.

While training like this was not preferable to him, even he realized that it was helping him immensely and despite the various pains and aggravation, he wasn't going to give it up until he had gone as far as he could.

How far that would actually be...was anyone's guess, but for the meantime he was gonna train like there was no tomorrow...and with Anko training him, there might not be.

Finally late evening Anko had released him and he drug his worn ass back to her apartment...his new home, and took a long hot shower before he flopped down in his bed, closed his eyes, and began to snore.

While this had become his normal routine between missions, what happened the next morning, was not.

Naruto awoke...bleary eyed and still tired, but was determined to get up and go to the bathroom...that or pee his bed. The former sounded like a better idea of course because he wasn't into golden showers either.

Naruto left his room, walked into the bathroom, closed the door, did his business, and was halfway to his room when he realized, Anko hadn't jumped him.

Was she on a mission? Why hadn't she told him she was leaving?

He blinked then slowly looked to her bedroom, and noticed her door was partially open, and the light was on.

_Wait...her doors' open?_

He blinked than looked again with some surprise as his mind began to work.

_Her door is never open! Anko always closes and locks her door!_

Now usually, Anko's door was always closed, especially when she was in there, and if Naruto thought about going in there, he would have to be ready for the "beat down from hell", as Anko told him from the beginning.

But since the door was open, he was a bit worried about her because this was far from her normal routine.

_Maybe she's hurt...or sick? _He wondered to himself, just before he began to worry.

While the thought of a serious beating did not appeal to him, he just couldn't leave it be if Anko needed his help.

Naruto crept closer and as he got nearer the door he could hear mumbling from in the room, and what sounded like drawers opening and closing.

Obviously she was ok, but curiosity being what it is and Naruto having little common sense caused him to move right up to the door. _Just one little peek. _He thought to himself. _ Maybe she won't kill me for it if I get caught._

As Naruto got ready to push the door open he froze instantly.

When movement stopped, he stopped and waited because he knew that if he moved, she would hear him, then he would either have his wood played with again (not such a bad thing)...or she would pound him into the floor like a nail...and Naruto wasn't sure what he wanted less.

While one mortified him, the other left him in pain until he was healed up again, so either way...he was bound to suffer.

After a few agonizing seconds he could hear her opening and closing drawers again and muttering to herself, so Naruto pushed lightly against the door so he could get his peek, but once his head broke the plane of the opening, all reason fled with what his eyes saw.

On the bed was a pink bedspread with various depictions of princesses on it, and matching sheets and pillow cases.

The walls were a lighter shade of pink, and on the mirrored dresser was a slew of Princess Yuki dolls…from what he could see it looked like the entire collection.

The door opened wider without him wanting it to and then he saw the rest of the room and he had trouble keeping his eyes focused.

Everywhere he looked were representations of girly couture that Naruto would have never expected to see…unless he was in Sakura or Ino's bedroom he supposed.

Stuffed animals, dolls, teen movies, and the worst was yet to come as Naruto looked at Anko as she stood up straight with a big smile on her face holding what she was obviously looking for.

Anko, had apparently finished showering and was in the process of getting dressed, but what she was wearing almost set Naruto's brain to overload as he spied the image of a cartoon favorite, Hello kitty, on the back of Anko's pink panties.

That's right...I didn't stutter. PINK HELLO KITTY PANTIES ON ANKO'S SHAPELY REAR!"

To top it off the object she was holding was the matching bra…and that was what gave Naruto away. "I didn't know they made bras like that in adult sizes…"

Anko's face turned pale and she turned wide eyes to Naruto, and forgot she was half naked and Naruto got a good look at her full breasts and large succulent nipples, and was immediately blown through the door by the stream of blood that shot from his nose at hyper velocity!

While a normal man would have been knocked out just by the perverted thoughts this situation presented, the way Naruto knew Anko and seeing her in that state of undress AND with the obviously girly accessories was too much for his poor brain.

Goodnight Naruto.

Naruto wasn't sure how long he lay there unconscious, but when he was awoken he immediately saw the concerned face of Anko and he screamed and threw his hands up in front of his face shouting, "I'm sorry don't kill me!"

Anko blinked at him in what looked like surprise before she knelt with her hands on her hips. "Gaki you must have hit your head harder than I thought."

Naruto blinked in confusion then touched his forehead and winced at the lump he felt there before he looked at Anko and asked the most logical thing he could think of. "Wot happened?"

Anko shrugged as she stood and cocked her hip away from him as she crossed her arms over her breasts. "I don't know. When I heard you up and moving I came to get my morning squeeze when you screamed and ran into the door jam. If I had known you were going to react like that I would have tied you up last night."

Naruto frowned then touched his lump again before he looked at her. "I..I thought I saw you wearing hello kitty panties…"

Anko blinked and her eyes seemed to go vague for a moment then she gave him a goofy grin and she laughed long and hard for a moment, adding to his consternation before she calmed enough to speak again. "Are you cracked? I hate that girly shit!"

Naruto frowned as he looked at her bedroom door which was closed and probably locked as always and wondered if it was all a hallucination…he didn't even remember hitting his head. "Pink…they were pink…and you had a matching bra in your hands…"

Anko just frowned deeply at him. "Gaki I hate pink more than I hate that girly crap…now enough of this crazy talk…we have to eat before we go and I tort…I mean train you some more."

She extended a hand and Naruto took it and stood up, but he kept frowning at her off and on as they made breakfast and ate together. He had to have seen it. He just knew it. In fact it bothered him so much, he kept dropping things on the floor at the kitchen table and doing the unthinkable for him, trying to look up Anko's skirt to see if she really was wearing hello kitty panties or if he did hallucinate it.

Unfortunately on the fourth drop, Anko growled and jumped up from the table turning around and pulled her skirt above her hips screaming at him, "Here look…see? No hello kitty!"

Naruto could clearly see it was true as the panties she had on were black lace and had no design on them…but unfortunately his mind screwed him again.

Naruto's hand reached out but stopped short before in exasperation Anko grabbed it and put it on her panty covered posterior. The now occupied hand rubbed gently across the panties in seeming innocence and Anko gasped lightly at his touch. If he could have seen her face, he would have noticed that same blush was under her eyes as a year prior and what could have been seen as a happy smile came to her…just before his hand squeezed her bottom and her hands clenched into fists.

Sometimes we men never learn.

Anko turned to him, her face a mask of fury and Naruto grabbed his wayward hand too late as he realized he would probably be bed ridden the rest of the day.

Anko's hands clenched and unclenched before she stabbed a finger at him. "You squeezed my ass!"

No mention that he touched her and rubbed her panties…just that he squeezed her ass. Maybe she had something against squeezing?

Naruto's face looked truly pitiful before he looked at the floor. "But...hello kitty panties?" he said in hopes of derailing her mind.

Hey it worked in the movies...Naruto quickly found out this wasn't the movies.

Anko growled loudly and took a step towards him before she shouted, "NO ONE TOLD YOU TO SQUEEZE MY ASS!"

And once again Naruto's brain went into meltdown as he babbled, "But you…hand…BADONK BADONK!"

Anko's breathing slowed noticeably and Naruto looked up at her with hope in his eyes just before she pulled a Kunai and smiled at him. "Ya did it again…but I'm not gonna kills ya, no...but beating is too good for ya. Now I has ta cuts ya…"

It wasn't until three hours and one ruined outfit later when Naruto finally stopped screaming.

O

It was two weeks later when Naruto finally had enough. He was certain that he saw what he thought he saw in Anko's bedroom, and by kami he was going to prove it!

He waited patiently until finally Anko went on a mission and he would have the house all to himself.

With a grin after she had left, Naruto walked to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again, putting his feet on either side of the door frame and pulled with both hands but all he succeeded in doing was breaking the door knob.

Naruto was no thief, but he even tried picking the lock and all he did was waste an hour trying to figure out the lock and discovered the hard way that the stupid credit card trick doesn't work on a deadbolt!

With a grumble Naruto looked at the door closely and discovered a seal that had been drawn on the door in such a clever way it looked like the natural wood.

Naruto was impressed but he knew if he was going to oust this secret, he would have to eliminate all obstacles.

With a grin he summoned a clone and it helped him mold the chakra into its deadliest shape as he shouted out, "Rasengan!" and shoved the ball of energy into and then through the door as it finally gave way to his fury.

With a grin Naruto stood up and looked around the room, and what he noticed now he didn't notice before was the feel of chakra permeating the room.

With a decisive nod, (since he was already going to be maimed for breaking into her room anyway) he made the seal for dispelling and shouted, "Kai!" as he poured as much chakra into it as he could.

With a loud pop, the genjutsu was dispelled and the drab off white walls became the pale pink color they were weeks ago and he grinned as he looked around. "I knew it!" he shouted gleefully. "I knew I didn't hit my head!"

Humming in happiness now, Naruto began to open drawers and his grin got bigger and bigger as he uncovered even more things that he had not seen the first time, more incriminating evidence of Anko's soft side that she would never want to get out and become public knowledge.

Naruto almost ran from the room with a maniacal smile to get his camera, when he spotted something akin to a shrine sitting over in the corner furthest away from the bed.

With a slight frown he walked over to it and knelt down and began to examine what was there.

The largest item was a stuffed fox which sat there amidst pictures of him. In some he was sleeping, in others he was eating, or just relaxing. She even had a few of him training. The one thing all the pictures had in common…was he wasn't aware of any of them being taken.

After sifting through the pictures, Naruto picked up what appeared to be a letter, and began to read.

_Dear Naruto, _

_I have watched you from the sidelines for a long time and always I wanted to ask you certain things…things that I thought were impossible._

_If you're reading this then you have discovered my biggest secret. It is my hope that I finally had the courage to tell you, but more than likely you stumbled on it and now I will have to explain._

_I have always wanted to be just me, but I have an image to uphold, so people can never know about the real me…the me that Orochimaru tried to destroy._

_You see his curse seal wasn't originally intended to be as it is…it was supposed to help a person change to become stronger…but it was later discovered that it corrupted and took away all that was good in someone. I think that is what made him into what he is now. When he first started training me…I wasn't hard enough, so I had to hide the part of me that was soft. But I was no good at it and the curse seal was supposed to suppress the bubbly side of me for a time until I could hide it on my own. But it didn't work that way. Instead the seal locked it away and I became somewhat you see day to day. When I returned to Konoha after he betrayed me, Jiraiya sealed the mark and that part of me began to emerge again but the two were so radically different they couldn't exist at the same time. That is the main reason why I lock myself in my rooms at night, to give that other side of me equal time. Jiraiya says there is a way to lock one side in the seal from now on, but I have not wanted to go that route just yet. I have had the girly part hidden so long that I wouldn't know where to start to let that side of me out again. To be honest, it embarrasses me to like the things I do. I have to be the snake bitch in public, scary and evil, but in private I enjoy my girly and soft things just the way my mom first raised me._

_While I could never show that side of me in public, I could always show that side of me in private…where no one else would know...but I don't think you will ever accept that part of me since it is so far from what I show daily...but I also know that you do not really like the darker side of me either. So that is my problem. To be the bitch, or be the princess. I know that you would love the princess faster than you would the bitch, but I have never had the courage to reveal her to you._

_I know it sounds strange…but this is who I am. No one has ever accepted me, so maybe that is why I first attached myself to you because no one accepted you._

Naruto's head snapped up as a voice broke his concentration. "But I hope that one day you could look past the bitch, and see the princess that wants to be with you. No matter what, I will always be here for you. Love always…Anko." She stood in the damaged doorway, hands held in front of her crotch and her know it all smirk on her face, but Naruto could see a nervousness in her eyes that he could clearly understand.

"I..I thought you were on a mission." he stammered quietly.

Anko nodded before she shrugged, "Cancelled at the last minute. Kotetsu barely caught me to tell me."

After a few seconds of them staring at each other, Anko walked into the room and stood there with a partial frown on her face. "So what do you think Naruto? Now that you know my secret…can you accept the princess?"

Naruto looked around the room again before he stood up and faced her. "So the day I saw you, you banged me on the head, cleaned up and made it look like I knocked myself out?"

With a down turn of her mouth Anko nodded slowly. "I..I wasn't ready for you to know." She said, nervousness evident in her voice.

Naruto nodded as he looked at her before he asked her what was bugging him the most. "So when you beat me the first time, and you cut me the second time…was it all an act?"

Anko frowned deeply and then did something Naruto never thought he would see. The snake mistress blushed deeply before she answered. Not the light blush from past times, but a full on Hinata blush. "No…when Orochimaru changed me, that part stayed as well as the part that loves to be girly and to have girly things. But…I could be girly for you all the time…I don't need to be the bitch anymore if you will accept that part of me."

Naruto looked at her with a very serious expression before he took a deep breath and let it out with a long sigh and Anko's heart fell at his words. "I am sorry Anko…but I can't accept the princess."

Anko felt tears begin to burn in the corners of her eyes and she looked down at the floor, but his next words made her look at him in surprise. "I can't accept the princess, if the bitch doesn't go with her too."

Anko got a look of childish glee on her face as Naruto explained his thoughts. "If this is who you are, then I want you to be as you want to be. I..can't lie to you Anko. I have always liked you, but was always afraid that you would kill me if I ever told you. You gave me a place to live after my place was burned down, you watched over me, and even though you haven't always been the nicest, I know that there is a side to you now that won't want to hurt me…and that makes it ok. Strange...but ok."

Naruto grinned sheepishly at her, and it made her so happy to see his shy grin that she threw herself into his arms and kissed him, and in the end it took both of their breaths away.

Naruto thought it couldn't get better, but things could always get better.

Anko stepped back from him, and dropped her coat to the floor. Before Naruto could say anything, she had taken her fishnet top off and it had also joined her coat on the floor.

As Naruto gulped like a fish, her skirt soon followed and Anko stood in just her panties, but to his surprise she smirked and whispered, "Kai." and Anko now stood with a hot pink bra and matching bikini panties that had a heart on the back with the words, 'be mine' written in it.

Naruto couldn't help but drool as her body was smoking hot as Kiba would say, and even though he had seen aspects of it before…this was now under different circumstances.

Naruto's happiness was short lived though as Anko's face changed from happy to cold and she glared at him. "You were ogling my body!" Naruto shook his head negatively as he recognized the look but knew he was probably going to get hurt again. "No…I wasn't…well…maybe a little?"

Anko's face suddenly grew calm and she smirked at him and Naruto whimpered at the whisper that was her voice. "You know what happens now right gaki?"

Naruto looked for somewhere to run, but seeing himself trapped in her bedroom accepted his fate. "You beat me? Cut me?"

Anko shook her head slowly as she walked over to him, put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "Nope. Now I gots to fucks ya."

Naruto blinked in surprise as her hands pulled his around her body and placed his hands on her generous rump. "Will it hurt?"

Anko only smirked again as she kissed his Adam's apple before she whispered again. "Oh it'll hurt so good…"

And Naruto's hands once again put him in trouble as they reflexively squeezed Anko's backside. Naruto almost collapsed with a 'YIPE' similar to a dogs when it is hurt, but Anko supported him with a smile. "Oh Naruto-kun…Now it's ok to squeeze...and more." she purred as she began to suckle his neck.

Naruto…wasn't going to argue.

O

After the lovin, Naruto looked at Anko with a bewildered look on his face and wondered out loud. "If you always wanted me, why did you beat me the first time I squeezed your boobs, and then cut me when I squeezed your butt?"

Anko giggled lightly, (he would have to get used to that) than kissed his chest. "Well…there was only so much I would let you do until we were finally together if it ever happened." After a few seconds she glared at him and a kunai suddenly appeared in her hand. "We are together now right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded quickly and with no hesitation. "Of course Anko-chan! Now and forever!"

Anko smiled cutely and giggled again before she laid her head back on his chest, the kunai disappearing thankfully. "Good. But even though we are together, some things won't change."

Naruto wasn't sure what she meant by that, and didn't care at the moment as they made love again…but months later after she still played with what was now her wood-chan in the mornings, he didn't get mad, he counted it as a perk.

Although the pink blankets got to be a little annoying after a while...


End file.
